


论臭脸猫猫探长是怎么被超能力携带者攻略的

by LesleyYum



Category: Broadchurch, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyYum/pseuds/LesleyYum
Summary: 脑洞来源电影《纵横四海》通天大盗紫人✖️警长亚历克一个改邪归正的故事。
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Alec Hardy
Kudos: 4





	论臭脸猫猫探长是怎么被超能力携带者攻略的

引子  
“你认识我吗？”Killgrave从驶远的卡车上收回视线。离开倚着的桥墩，走向年轻的街头画家。画手停下笔，茫然地望着眼前背头西装，看上去非常干练的男人，摇头。  
“我的名字，叫Killgrave。我是通天大盗，明天看报纸吧。”他拿过笔，在画纸上刚有人形的肖像下签上名字，塞给画手几张钞票，挥手离开。画手拿着钞票，看着没画完的残画和远去的男人，不知所措。男人扣上头盔，跨上街边的机车，绝尘而去。  
确定男人真的走远，画手摘下压得低低的帽子，松松软软的栗色刘海垂下来盖住眉眼。他拿出对讲机：“A区注意，目标向一点钟方向C栋大厦，行进方式摩托，颜色红白，目测型号雅马哈YZF R25，收到请回复，Over。”干净利索地讲完，画手把对讲机扎进后腰，收起画具，离开。

一  
当日夜，C栋大厦外。  
“警官，你确定今晚他会来？”蹲在角落里的女探长Miller轻声问。  
“按照情报应该是没有问题的。再等等。”声音不大，不知是什么原因听上去有些绵软，借着微光可以看见是白天的画手。他边说边小心翼翼地伸手去拿自己的抑制剂，再不注射，一会儿保不准出什么岔子。  
但话音刚落，Killgrave从明亮处潜入，沿墙边滑向大厦门口。铁门紧闭，他低头鼓捣，似乎是在拿东西。  
Hardy被迫中止动作。他慢慢摸上后腰的枪套，另一只手打出前进的手势。  
Hardy手势一到，强光立刻投在Killgrave身上，他人形一缩，没有逃走，反而加紧了手上的动作，工具和铁门碰撞，“咔咔”作响。  
“警察！不许动！”Hardy和Miller和四个干警从绿化带的灌木丛中冲出来，呈包围状堵向门口。枪口平举，对准动作不停的Killgrave。  
“DI Hardy……好久不见啊。”声音慵懒而且轻松，“枪没上膛吧？还是没装子弹？”   
Hardy下压枪口，对着男人面前的地面开了一枪，石子儿崩到男人的脚上。  
“真关照我……不过，回见。”他眯起眼睛，对着强光一笑，哗啦一声拉开门，闪身进去。  
“操。”Hardy暗骂一声，“两人守门，两人守住楼梯和电梯，米勒跟我上楼。”  
一队人立刻行动起来。  
“你往上，我守二楼，就这么一会，跑不了太远。”Hardy端着枪，贴住走廊墙壁。  
走廊尽头有一扇窗户，微光透进来。探长屏息紧盯着光亮。  
好像有黑影闪过，是幻视还是真的？Hardy甩甩头。潜伏了太久，突然跑动，有点吃不消。  
“果然……我这种身体本来就不应该做这种工作吧。”Hardy贴着走廊的墙壁小步跑起来。  
他听见了脚步声。  
“站住。”黑影再次闪过时，他低喝一声。  
来人很听话地停下了。背光，剪影是Killgrave瘦高的身影。  
“Hardy，别来无恙？”开保险上膛声回答了他。  
“别急着动手嘛。如果我没有计算失误的话，你已经四个小时没打抑制剂了，现在动手，可不是什么占便宜的事情。而且……跟你上楼的那个女的应该已经睡熟了。”Killgrave边说边踱过来，走近枪口，抵在自己的胸口上，一手握住枪身：“不是想动手么？来啊，开枪。”  
枪是不能开的。“等丢了的画找回来，定了你的罪，这枪再开也不迟。”Hardy张口。他往枪上使暗劲，发现被男人握得紧紧地，纹丝不动。  
“那就不好意思了。”Killgrave一拨枪口，翻手来拿手腕。Hardy撤手回身，打斗声音很小，两人几乎谁也碰不到谁。  
“F**k.”一阵眩晕袭来，Hardy动作一滞，像断了线的风筝一样往下掉了一截。Killgrave抓住机会，抢一步架住视野模糊的探长，别腕压肘，控制住Omega的兀自挣扎。Hardy被面墙压制，双手锁在背，Killgrave的手捂在他口鼻上。他暂停一秒用来顺气，然后提脚向Alpha的脚背上踩去。  
“嘶——”男人吃痛，手微微一松。Hardy反身抬枪，刚转过身来，就再次被按在了墙上。  
“老实点，警官。”Killgrave低语，冷雨味的信息素铺天盖地的包裹着探长。Hardy屏息，调动身体里残存的抑制剂，一边抵御着心律不齐带来的窒息感。可是他的四肢却越来越绵了。  
“你一个——”Killgrave没说完，被一阵脚步声打断，本来在楼下守楼梯的干警的声音传来：“Sir，你在这里吗？”Killgrave带着没了力气的Omega一个翻身滚进暗处。  
“你想仔细了，现在你可是我的人质。”他贴近他的耳边悄声说。  
“我在。没找到他人在哪。你们到楼上叫上Miller，收队回局。我晚点再回去。”  
“您的备用药我留在大门外了。”干警走了，大楼恢复了安静。  
意识越来越浑浊了。Killgrave压住探长的手没有松，但其实没有必要，因为Hardy已经没了力气。他把意识模糊的Omega倚在墙上，Hardy慢慢滑坐下去。Killgrave蹲在他面前，把他手里的手枪拿出来，别在自己的腰间。  
“不是告诉你了，让你明天看报纸？是Omega，就得学会听话。”Killgrave拿指尖刮一下Hardy垂着的脸，上面粗粗拉拉的胡茬有些扎手，“不乖的话，可是不会有Alpha喜欢的呢。”  
Hardy咬着牙倒吸冷气，抖着手去大衣内兜里掏抑制剂和自己的安定药。Killgrave看出他的意图，抢先按住，然后从他的兜里掏出一板只剩两片的急性心脏病药片和几根Omega抑制剂针管，犹豫了一下，把急性心脏病药物按出来塞进Omega的嘴里，“咽下去。”  
被命令的Omega无法做出其他选择，干吞药片使他发出难受的咳呛声。  
“警队里的O很辛苦吧？整天打抑制剂容易产生依赖的。”Killgrave把针管揣进衣兜，饶有兴致得看着Hardy因为药物生效而呼吸略微有些平缓。他昂起头，用后脑勺抵住墙壁，试图吸入没有Alpha信息素的空气。  
“把脖子暴露出来可不是什么好习惯。更何况面前是一个Alpha。”他手指滑过，试图去触后颈的腺体，被一把打开。  
“你都这样了，还不给碰一下？我要是现在标记你，然后拿去警局当筹码，你会怎么办呢？”Killgrave拨开Hardy被汗浸湿乱七八糟的刘海，好让他清晰地看到他的脸。平时威风八面的探长，这个时候瘫倒在地上，胡子拉碴，眼睛里水汽蒙蒙的，剧烈起伏的胸膛几乎要把白衬衣胸口的扣子撑开。Alpha吞了一口唾沫。  
Hardy慢慢睁开眼睛，盯着眼前的这个男人，刚才一阵交手，他油光发亮的背头也只不过垂下来几绺，身上的深紫色西服甚至连褶皱都没有。他一时有些失神。跟了这个案子这么久，每一次正面交锋都是以自己狼狈告终，要么是因为突然运动心脏病发作，要么是Omega抑制剂耗尽。这两种后果都是自己像这样被半俘虏着，答应Killgrave的一些无理要求。他不明白的是，这个男人明明可以直接命令他，但是他似乎十分享受把自己折磨到没有反抗能力之后亲口说出答应的话语。  
“我不过是一个不大不小的探长，警局里没有人喜欢我，用我做筹码你什么也得不到。”探长放慢吐息，有些脱力地说着话，语气里难免有些落寞。  
“要他们喜欢干什么，我喜欢你就行了。他们喜欢你我还不高兴呢。”Killgrave唇边流出一丝笑意，“我得让你的上级警司知道，不要让有心脏病的Omega单独行动。”他划破了Hardy的腺体皮层。“走吧，我送你回去。至于画，我会择日谈条件的。”Killgrave去拉Hardy，发现探长软绵绵地根本没有办法自己走动，于是反手把他送到背上，驮到楼外。  
“真的不用我送你回去？”  
“不。”背上的那位回答地简单而坚决。  
“真倔。”他咽一口唾沫，克制住腥甜的Omega对自己的诱惑，“你放心我？”  
“我是探长，不是不中用的Omega，”声音虚弱，“让我下来，我自己走。”  
Killgrave依言把他放下，Hardy双腿一软，差点跪在地上。他扯住Killgrave的腰带，从他的口袋里摸出抑制剂，迅速注射。  
“手挺快。”他赞许。  
“在通天大道面前耍这些，班门弄斧罢了。”Hardy随手扔掉针管，捡起角落里手下留下的备用药，“抑制剂生效前，你可以走。”  
“打了抑制剂你也不是我的对手，”Killgrave且说且退，“回见。”

二

三天后，警局接线处电话鸣声大作。

接线员接通，“你好，警察局。”然后迅速抬起头来，攥住话筒，对着办公室里正专心翻档案的Hardy喊一声，“警官，有人找。”  
Hardy一把扯下自己的半框眼镜丢在办公桌上，冲到电话旁。  
“Hardy，恢复得怎么样？”声音懒散。  
“很好。”  
“今晚12点， C栋二楼207谈条件。你自己来，不许带人。晚些时候我会再打电话确认。你还有四个小时可以考虑。”挂断。  
“追踪他的电话。”探长暴躁，摔下话筒。  
“加密处理过的。”忙了一阵子，技术人员无奈摇头。  
Hardy咬牙。

是日夜，Hardy一个人来到C栋。根据他的意思，什么都没拿，什么人都没带。“你如果有哪里没按要求来，那副画就别想要了。你要慢慢学着听话，尤其是听我的。”他说。  
出发之前，Hardy摄入了大量抑制剂。

推开207的门，Killgrave已经坐在里面了。  
“请坐，这么晚了还麻烦探长，实在不好意思，”他拉开椅子，“不过，我是故意的。”  
探长额上的青筋突突跳了一下。  
“说吧，怎么才肯还画？”Hardy说。  
“标记你。”不假思索。  
“什么？！”  
“让我永久标记你。”一字一顿。  
“你疯了！？”Hardy拍案而起。  
“我没有。”Killgrave起身走过来，“通天大盗标记警局高级探长，多有趣。”  
“免谈。”  
冷雨味信息素的味道弥漫开来。  
“你最好再想想。那画可是国宝，撕了它只是我动一动手的事。再搭上一个，还了这画，我就金盆洗手。”他俯身在Omega耳边呵气，“怎么样，一个Omega探长换国宝和一个贼，稳赚不赔，换不换？”  
“你以为这样你就免了牢狱之灾？”  
见探长有些要松口的意思，Killgrave笑了一下，露出一口白牙，“不用担心我啊，所有的案子都查不到我的。Omega就是Omega……心肠这么软可不行，怪不得当年的桑德布鲁克案怎么也破不了。”  
“标记我对你有什么好处？”  
“就金钱利益上来说，没有任何好处。但是我喜欢你啊，好处当然大了去了。再说，既然我标记了就收手，警局有没有照应的也无所谓了，更况且我想干什么就命令谁，本来就没什么受限的地方。”Killgrave伸手去摸他的腺体。  
“别碰我。”Hardy格开他的手。  
“Hardy，我知道你会答应的。积压着这么多难破的案子，你的手下们很辛苦的。再说被我标记，你可没什么损失。”  
“抱歉，让你失望了。”Hardy起身要走。  
“别急啊，离天亮还早。浪子回头金不换啊，你真就不考虑一下？”Killgrave玩世不恭的声音从后面传来，“你也知道我不喜欢强迫别人做事情。”  
Hardy面对着门，感受到Alpha信息素在自己背后潮水一样涌动，停下了脚步。  
“你说的都当真？”探长沙哑的声音犹豫了。  
“当真。”Killgrave笑了。  
“你让我如何相信你？”  
“我们交手也不是一次了，我哪次说话不算数？答应吧，这买卖里赔本的是我。我就此收手，你得到表彰，我可是丢了饭碗。”他耐心劝说。  
“既然这样，你这么做是图什么？”探长转身。  
“图你。”他走到他面前，紧贴，自上而下逼视。“能在Alpha的岗位上干得风生水起的Omega凤毛麟角，你举着枪倔强的样子……无数次让我想到你发情的时候有多么……”他目光灼灼，“优秀的Omega配得上优秀的Alpha。”  
“变态。”他从牙缝里挤出话来。  
“你说我什么都行，好不好？”他笑起来。  
“审讯你是逃不掉的，我肯定能抓住你的把柄把你送进监狱。”  
“你制裁不到我的，Hardy。你不要忘了，我不对你用能力是因为我爱你，但是其他人我就说不准了。哪一间审讯室、哪一间监狱能关的住我？你最好不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”他脸上的笑容消失了，嘴角下拉，不耐烦而乖张。暴戾的冷雨气息炸开在狭小的房间里。  
“我打了抑制剂。”Hardy说，语气里颇有些气定神闲的意思。  
“天真。”他走近Hardy。  
“回见，法庭上见。”Hardy疾步走向门口，他的手刚搭上门把手就被打掉了，小臂被捉住，别在身后。  
“来都来了，哪有那么容易走？”Hardy提一口气，另一肩撞向后方，挣身出来。他扭住Killgrave的一个指节，向骨折的方向掰折。  
“我不只是个Omega，我是探长！想好了再动手，我可以起诉你袭警！”  
“袭警？我这是管老婆，教他听话。”Killgrave虽然手上吃痛，嘴上的其实一点也没减。  
“住口！你再胡说八道，我就让你少根指头！”Hardy开始有些呼吸不匀了。他恨死了自己这副总是拖后腿的身体，每次到紧要关头，不是心脏病突发就是暴露omega体能弱势。  
“Hardy，答应我是早晚的事，何必费这个劲。”  
“那可不一定。”  
“你不答应？这事由不得你。”Killgrave的信息素惊涛骇浪一样翻卷过来，压迫地Hardy脑袋嗡嗡直响。趁着探长分神，Killgrave把手抽了出来，然后揪着Hardy的领子抵在门上。  
再大剂量的抑制剂也顶不住运动量和Alpha强烈的信息素，Omega的心脏失去节奏地剧烈跳动着，越是大口呼吸，体力越是不支。  
“Omega就是要服从的，你怎么这么不听话？”Killgrave说，“耗着吧，看谁先没力气。”  
话音未落，Hardy双手上格反揪领卡脖，一个利索的反擒拿推开男人。他眼里的世界震荡着，模模糊糊的。他抬腿想要离开，一个脚下不稳，踉跄着向前扑去。Killgrave抢步上前扶住他，“怎么还投怀送抱的……”  
“闭嘴！”  
“别不好意思，这是Omega之常情，身体诚实得很。”  
“我让你收声！”  
“乖一点，标记才不会太疼。”  
“操！”队长去撕他的手，自己的手腕却被轻而易举地钳得紧紧的。  
Killgrave扯住Hardy的领带去吻他，捏开他的下颌，把唾液渡过去。  
探长狠狠地咬了一下他的唇边。  
“咬人也不是什么好习惯。”他松口，舔舔嘴角，甜腥气散开，“我可以咬，你不行。”他按住他的后颈，咬破了他的腺体。  
信息素直接触碰，让努力紧绷身体的Omega立刻无力绵软下去。  
“这个标记深度会产生依赖的。期待下次见面。”他走了。  
Hardy支起身体，踉跄着走出C栋。

三

一周后，C栋207，夜。  
“想清楚没有？”Killgrave抱着胳膊饶有兴致地立在桌子前，桌子对面的椅子上坐着看上去有些蔫头蔫脑的探长。  
“我保持原态度，如果谈条件就只有这一条的话，以后就不要再谈了。”Hardy翘着二郎腿，长大衣的衣角垂落在地上。这一个礼拜远离Alpha，警队里大家都贴着贴片，再加上抑制剂控制，他没感觉怎么样。但从昨天开始的发情，又得不到浅层标记过自己的Alpha抚慰，让以及产生依赖的他很痛苦。  
不过，现在还好。虽然对空气里淡淡的冷雨味极敏感，但起码是清醒的。  
“一会儿你就不这么想了。”他走过来，手伸到后颈撕下贴片，“本来为了照顾你，我贴了贴片。现在不用了。”  
Alpha信息素几乎立刻充斥了房间。  
无意识中，Hardy调整了坐姿，蜷缩在椅子上，双手抵住太阳穴。  
“答不答应？”Killgrave弯腰询问。  
“你……卑鄙小人！混蛋！”声音低沉愤怒，夹杂着拼命压制的喘息。  
他抽到他颈间嗅嗅，柔软的红茶气清晰可辨。Killgrave一阵惊喜，“你发情了！”  
“离我远点，别碰我！”虽然大量的Alpha信息素让他想要更多，最后的理智还在维系他身为探长的尊严。  
“悉听尊便。”Killgrave退后几步，目光依旧黏连在他身上。  
他身上的信息素也太浓了。来自Alpha原始的欲望正在一点点蚕食理智。Hardy蜷在椅子上，一米八多的男人缩成小小一团，背部剧烈起伏着，指尖抠进大衣的褶皱，依然在努力克制。  
“你为什么要折磨自己？答应我，不就好了？”Killgrave皱眉，他怎么这么倔强？  
“你为什么要折磨我啊？”他抬起头，面色通红，声音里有了哭腔。  
“我们何必互相折磨？警察，不就是守护万家灯火的吗？你应我，可是一举多得。”Killgrave少有的着急了。  
“你……你不能因为我是Omega就……就……”他颤抖着深呼吸，眼前的图景毛了边，逐渐向视野的中心模糊。  
“算了。你在那边坐着，好好想想。我不会主动碰你。”Killgrave深呼吸一口，恢复冷静，坐到桌子上，一边看着Hardy在自己的信息素里沉溺，一边抵御他甘甜的信息素。  
他闭上眼睛。发情的Omega战斗力为负，他不怕跑票。  
没过几分钟，“咣当”一声巨响把Killgrave吓了一跳。睁开眼，Hardy从椅子上摔在地上，乱发盖住面颊，看不见脸。  
Killgrave轻巧地从桌上跃下，皮鞋“嗒嗒”落地。他走到探长面前，弯腰扳住他的肩膀，去看他的脸。Omega眼神迷蒙，一层泪膜闪着光，平时因病弱而苍白的脸色此时泛着一层浅浅的潮红，粘腻的红茶味让Alpha很想欺身而上。  
“告诉你多少次了，别碰我，滚。”声音像是从水下传来一般微弱，他努力抬手去拨他的指，力道却绵得像调情。  
Killgrave没有听，而是把他从地上抱起来，想让他坐回椅子上。本能让Omega贴住标记过自己的Alpha，他很想挣扎，但没有力气。  
Killgrave看着探长明明歪在自己怀里，还瘪着嘴紧锁眉头，苦笑一下。“强制发情的时候抑制剂是无效的，你这样下去，会出事的。”  
Omega在他怀里贪婪地大口呼吸着信息素。  
他犹豫地抬手，抚上他的腺体。Hardy浑身一颤。他抬起头，眼里全是情欲与渴望。  
“我不想伤害你，但你若是不答应，就是你自己伤害自己。”Killgrave翻过自己的领带夹，上面一闪一闪地亮着微弱的红光，“这是窃听，我们的对话已经录下来了。你若是不采取点什么措施，我隔天就把你发情之后的娇喘声剪辑出来……发给谁就不一定了。媒体？警局？”  
怀里的Omega明显颤抖了一下。  
“所有人都可以知道，亚历克·哈迪发了情是什么状态……其实我还挺舍不得，毕竟我想要你只属于我自己。我想让你只在我面前这个状态…”Kllgrave撇撇嘴，“我也很为难。舍不得孩子套不着狼啊……”  
“还有，你得知道，我有本事说说话就能让那副国宝永不见天日，想拿回画，你就得答应我。”Killgrave贴近Hardy，“你不会真的想一个案子都破不了吧。”  
Hardy埋着头，不知道为什么，肩膀抖得很厉害。  
“…我答应你。”还是咬牙切齿。  
“诶？”Killgrave有些惊讶，这个天天臭着脸的Omega耐受力之强可是出了名的。心脏病急性发作都能一直挺过去连院都不住，怎么这个时候崩盘了？  
“请你承诺把画还上，然后金盆洗手。”Hardy很费劲地强调，“你以为就你有窃听？我这里也有录音笔。但……但是，在开始之前请把这个扔了。”他挣扎着掏出自己的警官证递出去，“我还有什么脸在这里做探长？”他脸上是明晃晃的泪痕。  
“好。”Killgrave满意地点点头，右手不轻不重地揉着他后颈的腺体。Hardy不受控制地颤抖着。腺体得到抚慰，但造成了巨大的空虚。  
“这样不够……”他仰脸。  
“怎么才够？”他笑。  
“深…深度标记我。”他的头垂下去。  
“求我。”他顽劣地加重了力道。  
Hardy没说话。探长当了这几年，黑白道上都走过，他还没说过求人的话。  
Killgrave停下手里的活。  
僵持了半分钟，Hardy用后颈去找他的手，蹭蹭他，努力迎合还原刚才的动作，用几乎听不见的声音呢喃着：“求你。”  
Killgrave一把捞起浑身瘫软的Omega，放在桌子上。Hardy的脸埋在他的颈窝里。Killgrave感受着他湿热的喘息，扯开风衣领子，侧头咬破了腺体。  
探长轻轻抽泣着，咬住嘴唇不让自己发出难堪的声音。  
“不会很痛的，真的。”Killgrave的手探向裤子拉链，“瞧瞧你自己，已经彻底湿透了。甚至……连扩张都不用做多少。”他的中指探进去，上面粗糙的茧子刮擦在柔软的下体上，慢慢撑开一层层温热的褶皱。Hardy死死的抠住他的肩膀，缓解异物填充的不适。  
“我要来了。”Killgrave扶住自己勃起的阴茎，“放松。”  
探长的身子僵硬着，一边抽泣一边扭开头。  
Killgrave缓缓没入到底，两个人“呃”地喟叹出声。探长的脖子无力后仰着，喉结滚动，眼泪流入鬓角汗湿的乱发。  
混蛋，真的很痛诶。探长愤愤地想。但是随着抽插带来的快感从尾骨慢慢升起，支离破碎的喘息和呻吟战胜了在陌生人办公桌上被操的羞耻感。

马上要成结的时候，他托起他的下巴。  
“我从来不知道你这么爱哭。”Killgrave放慢了速度，“是我弄疼你了吗？”  
“不是……我……没有……”自从开始，他的眼泪就没有停过。他也不知道为什么，发情期的Omega泪腺特别发达。该死的Omega体质。他心里又骂了一遍。  
“没有？你还说没有？”他戏谑地看着被折腾的不成样子的探长。竹竿一样的大个子现在紧紧地用双腿夹住自己的腰，交接处一片泥泞，淫靡的粘稠在桌子上沾湿了一大堆皱皱巴巴的文件档案。  
“标记我，永久标记。”他委委屈屈的哭腔又来了，“你不是一直说要标记我吗？”  
“我要是反悔了呢？”  
“杀了我。”  
“那可不行，我舍不得，还没玩够呢。”他换着角度顶几下，感受到Hardy的指甲深深嵌入自己的胳膊，“我想听你求饶。”  
他身子一僵，湿漉漉的红茶味散开。  
Killgrave气定神闲地等着。  
Hardy慢慢把手搭到Killgrave的脖子上，塌着腰往上提身子，攀附到他耳边，缓缓吐气：“放过我吧……不要再折磨我了……求你……求你了……我已经是你的Omega了……求你……”  
Killgrave释放，在他体内成结。他帮他揩揩脸上的泪，吻住他。

Hardy也不知道他在自己体内呆了多久。成结后，体力和精力完全透支的他突然感到一阵安心，缩在Alpha的怀里沉沉地睡着了。

四

再醒来的时候，是在床上。准确地说，是在一个Alpha的怀里。薄凉的冷雨味信息素笼罩着，很舒服。  
Hardy扑棱一下子坐起来，浑身酸痛乏力。Killgrave睁开眼看着他。迷迷糊糊的探长惊慌失措又强装镇定，像个奓了毛的小动物。  
“这哪儿？”他抢过被子盖住自己。  
“我家。”  
“画呢？”  
“在警局了。”  
“什么时候送回去的？”Hardy暗暗松了一口气，狐疑地问。  
“这你管不着。”他笑得人畜无害。  
“警官证呢，给我用下。我去辞职。”  
“急什么？”他伸手连被子带人一把搂过来，“叫声老公听听，叫了我就给你。”  
“滚。”Hardy躺回被子里，翻了个身背对Killgrave。  
“再说一句试试？你还在发情期。”Killgrave叼上他的腺体，像是美洲狮叼着一只崽崽，“叫一声又不会少肉。”  
“让你滚你就滚，废话这么多。”声音软下去。  
“再给你一次机会。”牙尖在后颈上不安分。  
“……老公。”  
“哎，乖。警官证我替你收着了。你不用去辞职，在这里住两天，等发情期过了，再回警局。我保证，你不仅能被表彰，还能升职。相信我的能力。”  
Omega委屈地缩进被子里。

尾声

几天后，“国宝寻回”新闻见报。Hardy被表彰，提拔为警司。身为警局唯一一个Omega警官，受到了各界关注。  
“这次国宝寻回的功臣是原DI Hardy，现已升为警司。他身为Omega，在执行任务的过程中不仅克服了身体上的短板，而且收获了爱情。经过严密的考核，我们决定吸收他的爱人Killgrave为干警。下面请警司Hardy讲话。”发布会上，主持人把话筒让给Hardy。  
胸前挂满了勋章的年轻Omega目光坚定：“谢谢大家的肯定。今后当与大家并肩作战，守护万家灯火，不惜一切代价。”  
站在记者中间刚穿上警服的Killgrave悄悄扯扯嘴角。不惜一切代价，自己看上的Omega果然没让自己失望。

—The end—


End file.
